I'd Lie
by Skates16
Summary: Oneshot. “Honestly, I don’t think I’ll ever fall in love.” He said and laughed. I laughed along with him, but secretly, I hope he’s wrong. Has it ever crossed his mind that maybe I like him? I mean everyone calls us lovebirds and everything...


_I haven't written anything for Danny Phantom recently and thought it was time for another one-shot! I was listening to this song and just thought it fitted Sam perfectly and so I just had to write it! It's short and not that great, but I'm ok with it. _

**I'd Lie**

I smiled as the two of us drove around Amity Park. It was finally just the two of us since Danny's 16th birthday last week when he got his new car. It had been kinda hard to actually have a quiet time, just the two of us with his ghost hunting and everything.

"So Danny, how was you're night?" I asked.

"Oh, it was ok. Valerie and I went out again." Ah, the only problem. Valerie, Danny's current girlfriend. I didn't trust her one bit and didn't understand what he saw in her, but he was happy. And that's what's important, right?

"Sam, you ok?" Danny asked and looked at me quickly. I look into his sky blue eyes and nod my head. Hey, his eyes aren't just blue; there are hints of purple there too. And green! I never noticed that before.

"Hey Danny, do you love Valerie?" I asked. Danny laughed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Honestly, I don't think I'll ever fall in love." He said and laughed. I laughed along with him, but secretly, I hope he's wrong. Has it ever crossed his mind that maybe I like him? I mean everyone calls us lovebirds and everything… no Sam, don't go there. He's Danny, your best friend.

"Hey Sam, you want to hear a joke?" Danny asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Ok, what is black and white and read all over?" Danny asked, looking at me quickly.

"I don't know."

"The newspaper! Get it?" He said. I smiled for him and nodded my head. That is probably the lamest joke I've ever heard, but that's Danny for you.

Thinking about, I know everything about Danny. His favourite colour happens to be green, he's born on the 17th of June, and he got his eyes from his dad, same with Jazz. But asked me why I know all this stuff? I'd lie and tell you it's because Danny's my best friend.

"Here we are, back home." Danny said as he pulled up in front of his house. The two of us got out and went inside. We were greeted by Jazz.

"Danny, if I were you, I'd go hide from mom and dad." She warned. "They're working on another ghost invention."

"Sure, thanks Jazz." Danny said and the two of us went upstairs to his room. I sat down on his bed while Danny looked around his room.

Shouldn't he notice that I actually have feelings for him? That I've liked him for far too long now? I've seen every side of him. I've seen him when he's angry and when he's crying, which he will never let people see, but me.

But he doesn't know the truth and I'm not going to let anybody see that I wish he were mine.

"Sam, you sure you're ok? You seem quiet." Danny said.

"Uh, maybe I should go home." I said.

"Sure, I'll fly you." He said and changed to Danny Phantom. He picked me up and we fazed through the wall. We soared high above Amity Park, just the two of us together. The way I wished it would be.

Our time together didn't last long, Danny remembered he had a date with Valerie and dropped me off in my room.

"Sorry Sam, I'll phone you later." He said and fazed through the wall.

"Danny, wait." He didn't hear me though. He waved and I waved back, watching him fly back home. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I couldn't.

There are things that Danny would never tell people, the one thing being that he can play the guitar. He can see everything, except what my heart is really telling him secretly. All I can really do is wake up, get ready for the day and just go with whatever Danny does. Being his friend is fine with me.

I really want to tell him how I feel, but I don't want it to ruin our friendship. When Danny left, I heard my phone ring. It was Tucker.

"Hey Sam, you still with Danny?"

"No, he went off with a date with Valerie." I said and sat down on my bed.

"Sam, are you ever going to tell Danny how you feel?"

"Feel what? Tucker, Danny and I are just best friends, nothing more."

"Yeah right. What if he asked you if you loved him?"

I sighed. "I'd lie."

* * *

_Not a very happy ending, is it? But that's how the song goes and I didn't want to change it. Might do a sequel. Maybe. Anyway, I think I'm just going to do Danny/Sam one-shots for now on, I don't have any ideas for stories yet. Oh, and this is based on the song 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift._


End file.
